panasonicfandomcom-20200213-history
FZ-B2
Standard features and specifications Software * Android 6.0.1 (Marshmallow) * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard) Durability * MIL-STD-810G design (5' drop, shock, vibration, rain, dust, sand, altitude, freeze/thaw, high/low temperature, temperature shock, humidity, explosive atmosphere)* * IP65 certified sealed all-weather fanless design * Magnesium alloy chassis encased with ABS and elastomer corner guards * Hand strap or optional rotating hand strap * Port covers * Raised bezel for LCD impact protection * Pre-installed replaceable screen film for LCD protection CPU Intel® Atom™ x5-Z8550 Processor (1.44 GHz up to 2.4 GHz, 2MB cache) Storage & Memory * 2GB SDRAM * 32GB eMMC * Up to 32GB total storage available with optional microSDHC card Display * 7" WXGA 1280 x 800 65536/16,777,216 colors LED backlighting * 10 finger multi touch (2 finger in rain sensing mode) daylight-readable screen – 500 nit – Display with direct bonding – Anti-reflective screen treatment – Automatic screen rotation Sensor * Ambient light * Digital compass * Gyro * Acceleration Audio * Integrated dual microphone * Integrated monaural speaker * On-screen and button volume controls Keyboard & Input * 10-point multi touch (2 point in water sensing mode) – Supports gloved touch and gestures * 6 tablet buttons (2 user-definable) * Passive stylus pen with integrated holder in rotating hand strap * On-screen QWERTY keyboard Cameras * 720p webcam with mic * 8MP rear camera with auto focus and LED light Expansion * MicroSDHC Interface * Docking connector: 24-pin * Headphones/speaker: Mini-jack stereo * USB 3.08 (x 1) and stand-alone USB Type-C16 configuration available or Wired LAN: 4-pin * Optional SIM card slot (x 1) Wireless * Optional integrated 4G LTE mobile broadband with satellite GPS9 * Intel® Dual Band Wireless AC8260 Wi-Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac * Bluetooth® v4.2 (Class 1) + EDR * Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES * Optional dual high-gain antenna pass-through Power Supply * Li-Ion battery pack: – Standard battery: 7.2V, typical 3220mAh, minimum 3050mAh – Long life battery: 7.2V, typical 7100mAh, minimum 6800mAh * Battery operation: – Standard battery: 8 hours – Optional long life battery: 16 hours – Bridge battery: Approx. 60 seconds * Battery charging time: – Standard battery: 2.5 hours off, 4 hours on – Optional long life battery: 4.5 hours off, 6.5 hours on Power Management * Suspend/Resume function, standby Security Features * Kensington cable lock slot * Optional insertable SmartCard reader * Security suite: encryption, screen lock, verification boot, secure boot * Mobile device management supported by industry leading providers Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimension & Weight * 7.98"(L) x 5.20"(W) x 0.71"(H) * 1.2 lbs. Integrated Options * 4G LTE mobile broadband with satellite GPS or Wi-Fi with stand-alone GPS available in all the below configurations * Stand-alone USB 3.1 Type-C with On-The-Go support (no bridge battery or options) * Dual high-gain antenna pass-through for WWAN and GPS optional with all below configurations9 * Bridge battery optional with all below configurations * Configuration area #1 (Choose one) – 1D/2D barcode reader EA302 – Wired LAN2 * Configuration area #2 (Choose one) – SmartCard reader – Magnetic stripe reader Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong)15 CF-AA6373AM * Standard battery (2 cell) FZ-VZSU94W * Extended life battery (4 cell) FZ-VZSU95W * 4-bay battery Charger FZ-VCBM11U * Standard hand strap with stylus holder and tether FZ-VSTM11U * Rotating hand strap with stylus holder and tether FZ-VSTM12U * Hand strap for mag stripe reader FZ-VSTM13U * Shoulder strap FZ-VNSM12U * Toughmate B2 always-on case TBCM1AO-P * Toughmate B2 portfolio TBCM1PFLIO-BLK-P * Toughmate B2 holster TBCM1HSTR-P * Toughmate arm strap TBCARMSTP-P * Toughmate B2 shoulder strap and case TBCM1SSTP-P * Toughmate kneeboard/leg straps TBCKNEESTP-P * Replacement passive stylus FZ-VNPM11U * Replacement tether CF-VNT002U * Replacement protection film FZ-VPFM13U * 1-bay lite-function desktop cradle FZ-VEBM11AU – Gamber-Johnson lite vehical port replicator (no pass-through) 7160-0531-00-P – Gamber-Johnson lite vehical port replicator (with dual pass-through) 7160-0531-02-P Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/fzb2/fzb2_en_specsheet.pdf